LOVE
by Miliune
Summary: [Collaboration/défi avec Titou Douh]L'amour se consomme de nombreuses manières : avec des mots, avec des gestes, avec le corps... Petit florilège de couples qui s'aiment, dans un lit, contre une table ou au grand air, une heure, un jour ou pour toute la vie.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Il y a fort longtemps (7 mois) Titou Douh a eu une délicieuse envie! Celle d'écrire sur différents pairings qu'on ne voyait pas souvent souvent. Bien sûr telle la personne capricieuse que je suis j'ai demandé quelques exceptions mais le résultat (qui devait initialement être posté pour la St Valentin )est le suivant :

30 textes: 10 slash, 10 femslash et 10 Het.

30 textes avec chacun une histoire différentes, un thème diffèrent et seul lien entre tous : L'amour et beaucoup de fluff !

Je ne vous mens pas, certains couple sont très loin de ce que j'aime faire mais c'est aussi là tout le but d'un défi!

Repousser ses limites.

Donc si tout cette petite aventure vous tente je vous invite très chaleureusement à vous rendre aussi sur le profil de Titou Douh qui partagera amoureusement ses propres 30 histoires écrites de sa main.

Nous posterons en même temps chacune, deux pairings, sur le même couple mais avec des thèmes différents. Pour plus de clarté et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de patience vous trouverez ci dessous les noms des couples, ainsi que les thèmes que Titou Douh et moi même avons proposé ^^

Les pairings :

**M / M :**

Draco / Harry

Théodore / Charlie

Rodolphus / Regulus

Dumbledore / Grindelwald

Sirius / James

Fred II / Scorpius

Fred / Lee

Dean / Harry

Cédric / Seamus

Neville / Flint

**F / F :**

Hannah / Millicent

Gabrielle / Luna

Alicia / Susan

Astoria / Fleur

Sally-Ann / Parvati

Cho / Marietta

Gabrielle / Ginny

Pansy / Ginny

Pansy / Hermione

Ginny / Luna

Angelina / Katie

**M / F :**

James / Lily

Angelina / George

Rolf / Luna

Harry / Ginny

Roxanne / Lysander

Lucy / Lorcan

Flint / Pansy

Draco / Astoria

Ernie / Susan

Harry / Hermione

**Les thèmes associés :**

Visite à l'hôpital

Road-Trip

Surprise

Visite aux parents

UA sans magie

UA professeur / élève

Le Terrier

Expédition

"Je t'aime"

Nuit alcoolisée

Dispute

UA dans un autre univers

Emménagement

Musique

Chocolat

Fleurs

Sexy

Patronus

Retour de mission

Surnom

Demande en mariage

Artiste

Noël

Cinq sens

UA Alpha / Bêta / Oméga

Rouge & Or

Réveil câlin

Bain

Chat

Massage

**Voilà les agneaux! Je vous souhaite donc une merveilleuse lecture**


	2. Millicent Hannah-Surnom

**HANNAH / MILLICENT**

**SURNOM**

La girafe.

C'était le surnom qu'ils donnaient à Millicent Bulstrode.

Parce qu'elle était grande ; plus grande que la plupart des garçons.

La girafe. Parce que personne ne l'avait vue comme Hannah la voyait.

Pour Hannah, Millicent était une gazelle.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait à chaque fois que ses doigts venaient courir sur les jambes de la jeune femme. C'était ce qu'elle pensait quand elle déposait ses lèvres sur ses chevilles et promenait sa langue sur ses mollets d'un blanc laiteux, sur ses cuisses fermes et minces, sur la peau douce qui se creusait de petits trous quand elle frissonnait.

Les gazelles frissonnaient-elles ? Peut-être pas toutes, mais Millicent oui. Et c'était encore plus tentant de mordiller la chair quand elle relevait les jambes, si longues qu'il fallait à Hannah beaucoup de temps pour les parcourir du bout de la langue, pour qu'elle dessine des lignes de salive sur la courbe de ses genoux.

C'était un temps qu'elle prenait avec plaisir. Chaque voyage sur ses membres aiguisés comme des couperets, sur ces tiges semblables aux roseaux frêles et droits qui sortaient du lac de Poudlard, sur ces gambettes qui auraient fait tourner n'importe quel conducteur aux yeux baladeurs, rendait Hannah plus folle encore des trésors de la nature.

Le buffle.

C'était le surnom qu'ils donnaient à Millicent Bulstrode.

Parce qu'elle était solide, plus solide que la plupart des garçons.

Le buffle. Parce que personne ne l'avait vue comme Hannah la voyait.

Pour Hannah, Millicent était une tigresse.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses épaules se tendre dès qu'elle exhalait un son de plaisir, de la même manière qu'un tigre faisait roulant ses muscles sur ses omoplates, se préparant à l'assaut, détendant chaque nerf, chaque tissu qui rampait sous sa peau pour bondir à tout moment.

Les tigres soupiraient-ils d'extase ? Peut-être pas tous mais Millicent oui. Et c'était jouissif de venir caresser la peau délicate et fine de son cou du bout des lèvres, de presser la dureté de ses épaules, de les tenir quand Hannah se penchait au dessus d'elle, de découvrir les os saillant qui dessinaient la base de son cou, d'y faire courir ses doigts et de voir la peau rougir sous ses baisers appuyés, sous ses caresses un peu trop brusques.

Hannah vivait pour ses sons et pour ses mouvements ; pour ce haussement d'épaules quand elle la caressait avec ses lèvres, sa joue, ses doigts. Le moindre mouvement de Millicent était une ode à la nature, ce qu'elle faisait de meilleur quand elle taillait les chasseurs aux dents longues pour en faire des machines à tuer et dépecer, mais offrant aussi la beauté qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux, quand elle détendait tout son corps.

La sauterelle.

C'était le surnom qu'ils donnaient à Millicent Bulstrode.

Parce qu'elle était laide, plus laide que la plupart des filles.

La sauterelle parce que personne ne l'avait vue comme Hannah la voyait.

Pour Hannah, Millicent était un papillon.

Elle voyait dans ses yeux les reflets dorés des ailes des monarques quand le soleil à son zénith transformait tout ce qu'il touchait en miel. Elle retrouvait le rose des grands sphinx sur sa bouche purpurine qu'elle meurtrissait de ses dents. Elle comparait sans cesse la chevelure brune de Millicent aux ailes du Vulcain, faisant glisser ses doigts dans les mèches mordorées, jouant entre le châtain et le sienne.

Et quand Hannah usait de ses doigts avec assez d'aisance, elle pouvait voir sur les joues de Millicent le rouge de l'écaille de martre.

Les papillons avaient-ils autant de couleurs ? Peut-être pas tous, mais Millicent oui. La blancheur éclatante de ses dents tranchant avec le rose de ses lèvres. Une bouche qu'Hannah avait tellement de mal à quitter tant les pigments de sa peau réagissaient avec volupté à ses propres lèvres, ses propres dents, ses propres doigts. La délicieuse couleur crème de ses tétons qui devenaient durs dès qu'elle passait un doigt dessus, deux petites tâches rosées et humides au milieu d'un océan d'albâtre, le tout piqué par des grains de beauté qu'Hannah ne se lassait pas de compter encore et encore.

Il n'y avait pas de fin dans cette palette. Pas de limite au prisme coloré qu'offrait le corps de Millicent. Pas de pigment, de teinte, de peinture assez forte pour rassembler toute la nuance de cette peau qu'elle chérissait, qu'elle embrassait, qu'elle goûtait et dévorait pour son plus grand plaisir.

Fermée.

C'est comme ça qu'ils la décrivaient.

Mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point Millicent pouvait s'ouvrir. Ils ne la voyaient pas comme Hannah la voyait. Ils ne l'appelaient pas comme Hannah l'appelait.

Amour. Déesse. Tigresse. Trésor. Ma gazelle. Mon papillon. Milli.

Ils ne savaient pas que les surnoms pouvaient transformer quelqu'un ; ou alors, ils le savaient et ce n'était pas important qu'elle se ferme aux autres. Ce n'était pas grave qu'elle soit un bourgeon aux yeux du reste du monde.

Parce que les mots d'Hannah avaient la saveur d'une pluie chaude. Parce que les doux noms d'Hannah avaient le parfum de l'herbe du printemps et l'odeur du soleil. Parce que les doigts d'Hannah étaient comme les caresses des abeilles sur les pétales.

Et Millicent pouvait s'ouvrir sans crainte ; écarter ses jambes qu'ils jugeaient trop longues, détendre ses épaules qu'ils jugeaient trop larges, montrer ce visage qu'ils jugeaient trop laid.

Elle pouvait soupirer, crier, gémir et murmurer. Hannah écoutait chaque note qui sortait de sa gorge, chaque plainte extatique, chaque chant d'amour qu'elle interprétait pour encourager ses mains, sa bouche, ses doigts.

La peau d'Hannah était un désert brûlant, son souffle le feu d'un volcan et ses yeux des abysses sans fond. Mais il y avait de l'eau et du vent dans ses gestes. Ses caresses étaient la brise qui soufflait le matin sur l'Écosse. Ses baisers étaient les vagues qui venaient s'échouer contre ses chevilles.

Hannah dévorait son corps. Elle ne lui laissait jamais de répit. Il n'y avait pas de fin à l'amour qu'elle pouvait donner. Il n'y avait pas de ligne d'arrivée au bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

Chaque parcelle de son corps était minutieusement léchée, embrassée, titillée. Elle avait une nette conscience de la dureté de ses seins sous la main d'Hannah, de l'épaisseur de ses lèvres sous langue, de l'humidité entre ses cuisses quand des doigts inquisiteurs se déplaçaient en elle, fouillant chaque recoin de son être pour lui tirer une mélopée incessante.

\- Oh, Hannah ! Hannah !

Mais même quand ce nom était prononcé, il n'arrêtait pas la machine du plaisir. C'était comme si entendre son prénom, crié sur une note veloutée de plaisir, la rendait plus vibrante encore.

Et Hannah murmurait contre son oreille.

\- Millicent… Oh, Millicent.

Ils pouvaient tous l'appeler comme ils voulaient.

Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle était appelée par ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux... Que tous les noms du monde avaient le goût du bonheur.

**FIN**

**Pour plus de passion Titou Douh a écrit une autre histoire pour ce petit couple. Allez donc le savourer :p**


	3. Draco Harry- Road trip

**DRACO / HARRY**

**ROAD TRIP**

\- Va te faire voir, Potter ! Toi et ta stupide cervelle d'oiseau qui accompagne ce foutu nid au-dessus de ta tête !

Harry délaissa la route du regard un bref instant pour poser ses yeux sur Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait aucun véritable visuel sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps que la route n'offrait plus de lumière pour éclairer leur chemin.

Seuls les phares violents du pick-up qu'ils avaient loué leur dévoilaient par intermittence le marquage au sol.

Il aurait pu répliquer. Il avait les moyens de répliquer : ça ne serait pas arrivé si son précieux petit ami avait refusé tous les hôtels qui s'étaient dressés sur leur route... Quoiqu'il pouvait donner raison à Draco : on appelait ça Motel en définitif parce que c'était Miteux.

Juste pour ça, il n'insulta pas le blond en retour. Pour le coup, il était fatigué de répondre. Il avait conduit pratiquement six heures d'affilée dont quatre en pleine nuit. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'arrêter et fermer les yeux.

Finalement, c'était peut-être ça, la meilleure réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit la voix alarmée de Draco.

Harry avait enclenché le clignotant. Son partenaire en savait assez à présent pour en reconnaître le petit cliquetis. Bien sûr, ça n'avait aucune importante qu'il le mette en route ou non. Ils n'avaient croisé personne depuis que la nuit était définitivement tombée sur la route d'Arizona.

\- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Draco lui donna des frissons. Elle était sèche et il avait pris soin de faire une pause entre chaque mot, signe qu'il était définitivement agacé. Quelle chance alors de ne pas s'être enregistré comme transplaneur temporaire ! Au moins, Draco ne pouvait pas disparaître et l'attendre à Las Vegas en sirotant un Bombay Saphir.

Cependant, il pouvait toujours s'emparer de son balai qu'il avait miniaturisé et le laisser là en plan. Pour le coup, ça leur ferait sûrement des vacances à tous les deux.

Harry aimait Draco mais il devait avouer que parfois, le blond lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Pourtant, c'était leur premier vrai petit accrochage depuis deux semaines. Le reste du temps avait été magique. Harry avait encore en mémoire leur arrêt dans un ranch et les balades à cheval qu'ils avaient faites dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore voir Draco ajuster ce chapeau de cow-boy qu'on lui avait prêté pour protéger sa peau blanche du soleil. Harry, de son coté, avait laissé l'astre tanner sa peau encore plus que de raison.

\- Harry ?!

Oh, maintenant, il était furieux.

\- Shh, fit Harry à voix basse. J'essaie de penser à quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi, en ce moment.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de formuler ça... Mais le Draco de ses souvenirs était de bien meilleur compagnie. Sa chemise blanche baillait sur son torse et dévoiler un téton qu'il aurait aimait mordre. Et dans sa tête, Draco n'était pas en train de l'assassiner de ses délicieux yeux gris tempête.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule !? Redémarre cette putain de voiture et amène nous dans un putain d'endroit décent !

Il aimait ce langage fleuri, aussi. Mais ça avait plus d'impact quand il ajoutait « suce ma putain de queue ! » ou « baise-moi plus fort, Potter !». Harry grimaça en sentant le tissu de son jean se tendre de la façon la moins adéquate. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et baissa la poignée de la portière.

\- Je te laisse la voiture, Draco. Roule jusqu'où tu veux.

\- Qu…

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'insulter. Il se jeta hors du pick-up et ses bottes aplatirent le sable. Il s'éloigna de la voiture et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ce n'était peut-être pas le genre d'aventure dont Draco rêvait... Les grands espaces, l'inconnu, un décor vide à perte de vue... Mais Harry avait le cœur gonflé de quelque chose proche du bonheur intense.

Le claquement de la portière lui fit comprendre qu'il était descendu aussi. Le bruit de ses chaussures frottant le sable prévint Harry qu'il était proche.

\- Tu pensais à qui ?

A toi. Même quand tu deviens une véritable petite peste casse-couille. Je pense toujours à toi, Draco.

Mais avait-il vraiment besoin de le dire ?

\- Regarde ça.

\- Harry… Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Moi non plus. Lève les yeux.

Un silence lui confirma que Draco avait obéi. Quelque pas de plus et il était à coté de lui.

\- On est proches du ciel.

\- Non, on en est même très loin, rétorqua le blond.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, c'est à qui tu pensais dans la voiture. Tu ne peux pas…

Harry coupa la phrase de Draco avec un baiser.

\- Je dois le dire vraiment ? J'ai besoin de le dire ?

Il n'arrivait pas à lire l'expression de l'homme. Ses yeux commençaient à peine à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

\- Harry, je suis épuisé.

\- D'accord.

Il retourna vers la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière où se trouvaient toutes leurs affaires. Il en tira ce qui ressemblait à une couverture. Il faisait froid mais ils étaient des sorciers. Il transforma deux de ses pulls en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un matelas et le jeta dans le coffre ouvert de la voiture. Puis il s'assit à l'arrière, retira ses chaussures et grimpa dessus. Draco arriva à hauteur du Pick-up.

\- Tu vas dormir là ?

\- Non, Malfoy. En revanche, tu vas me prendre là.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de voir le visage de Draco. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son froncement de sourcil.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Malfoy quand tu sous-entends une partie de jambes en l'air.

\- Tu m'as appelé Potter.

\- Oui mais ton nom ne signifie que « paillettes » et « héros ».

Harry rit mais n'attendit pas de réponse concrète de Draco. A la place, il déboutonna son jean et le bruit du tissu était assez caractéristique pour que le blond devine ses gestes, mais il ne bougea pas. Harry poursuivit son effeuillage. Il faisait froid.

La chemise trouva le même chemin que le pantalon. Ne lui restait que son boxer. De nouveau, il ferma les yeux et récupéra le Draco de ses souvenirs. Il s'était penché vers une de ses vieilles fontaines pour faire boire son cheval et l'eau éclaboussait la peau qu'il avait laissée apparaître.

Le soleil déclinait et les couleurs feu du ciel dessinaient des ombres étranges sur son visage.

Harry glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Il était dur comme de la pierre. Un sifflement passa à travers ses dents.

Draco buvait de l'eau. C'était fou comme un simple souvenir aussi banal soit-il pouvait le rendre fou.

Il sentit la voiture grincer et se baisser : Draco était monté. Harry décida encore une fois de garder les yeux fermés. Il avait tout un tas de phrases salaces qui se disputait dans sa bouche.

Tu me fais bander. Tu me fais mouiller. J'ai l'impression d'être une chienne en chaleur en permanence quand tu es là.

Et il avait d'autres phrases moins imagées.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. Il suffit que tu sois là pour illuminer tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

\- … même une nuit étoilée dans un désert glacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Que je t'aime, Draco. Mais tu es trop fâché pour l'entendre.

Un ricanement. C'était bon signe.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites de m'aimer.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Draco glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer et les étoiles dansèrent sous ses paupières.

\- En dessous de la constellation du dragon, murmura Draco, il y a un lion qui pleure et rugit…

\- Il miaule aussi pour que le vil serpent lui accorde un regard.

\- Bon sang, Harry, on se les pèle.

\- Toi peut-être mais moi je brûle comme le soleil américain.

La couverture recouvrit son corps et contre son cou. Il sentit le souffle chaud de la bouche de Draco et ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son membre comme un serpent autour de sa proie. Harry grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Maintenant, les étoiles dansaient au dessus de sa tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, murmura Draco. Tu étais juste devenu trop silencieux. Tu ne t'es pas plaint une seule fois.

\- Tu voulais qu'on se batte ?

\- Non. Non, je voulais que tu me parles.

\- Je pense à toi. Je pense à toi tout le temps. Et j'oublie que ce n'est pas utile parce que tu es avec moi.

Harry se tourna un peu et vint capturer les lèvres de Draco. Le blond encouragea le baiser et laissa sa langue se perdre à l'intérieur de la bouche de Harry.

C'était bon. Tout était bon : la main de Draco sur sa queue, sa langue contre la sienne, ses lèvres rêches et le souffle brûlant qu'exhalaient ses narines.

Harry se sentit obligé d'attraper ses cheveux et de garder les yeux ouverts. C'était un souvenir de plus qu'il gravait dans sa mémoire. Un souvenir qu'il sortirait quand il serait seul.

J'y penserai seul.

Draco était là, à coté de lui. Il n'était pas fâché. Il prenait son temps pour lui offrir un courant électrique qui venait faire vibrer tout l'intérieur de son corps.

Il était là pour faire gonfler son cœur d'un bonheur immense. Plus grand encore qu'un ciel rempli d'étoiles.

\- On peut faire ça toute la vie, soupira Draco. Rouler.

\- Tant que ça reste « on ».

Draco donna son accord avec un autre baiser, une poigne plus ferme.

L'orgasme de Harry fut semblable au désert : sans fin.

**FIN**

**Pour plus de passion Titou Douh a écrit une autre histoire pour ce petit couple. Allez donc le savourer :p**


	4. James Lily- Réveil câlin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JAMES / LILY**

**REVEIL CALIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sa mère disait que la recette du bonheur, c'était les baisers.

Un baiser le matin, un baiser le soir, et c'était de cette façon que l'amour durait. Même si on se fâchait, il fallait terminer la journée sur quelque chose de positif et la commencer de la même façon.

James Potter, en tant qu'enfant unique, avait eu son comptant de baisers de la part de ses deux parents. Et il avait partagé cette recette à tous ceux qu'il chérissait : Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Aujourd'hui encore, il pensait que c'était un petit rien qui pouvait guérir beaucoup : un baiser avant de partir pour être sûr d'avoir donné un peu d'amour avant une journée difficile, un baiser au retour pour s'assurer de chasser tous les problèmes de cette même journée. Et si tout allait bien, alors c'était encore mieux...

Et aujourd'hui ce qu'il devinait posé contre son cou laissait croire que cette journée serait au summum du mieux.

Pour faire bonne figure, il décida tout de même de garder les yeux fermés mais son cœur était déjà en train de s'affoler. C'était toujours pareil quand il avait du mal à mesurer la chance qu'il avait. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas se tourner immédiatement et bondir de joie. A la place, il laissa les lèvres de Lily continuer à picorer sa nuque de petits bisous.

Ses lèvres étaient tellement fraîches qu'elles lui donnaient la chair de poule... Mais c'était d'agréables frissons. A cet instant, il aurait aimé être hors de son corps, juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait Lily quand elle l'embrassait comme ça, quand elle pensait qu'il dormait et qu'il ne pouvait pas la capturer dans un tel moment de faiblesse.

Mais Lily avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de barrière.

Il sentit la bouche de l'élue de son cœur courir vers le creux de ses épaules, pianotant avec sa langue sur la naissance de sa colonne. Presque dans la foulée, il devina qu'elle retirait la couette qui, il n'y a pas quelques minutes, couvrait leur deux corps.

James remua les épaules et la main de Lily glissa le long de ses côtes. De nouveau, un violent frisson le parcourut mais il continua à garder les yeux fermés. A présent, il se contentait de savourer toutes les caresses qui venaient à lui.

La langue de Lily poursuivit son chemin avec délicatesse, faisant creuser le dos de James à mesure qu'elle descendait toujours plus bas, jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. James écarta une jambe comme si la route tracée par la salive de la jeune fille avait activé un mécanisme dans ses hanches.

Enfin, il y avait bien quelque chose qui s'était mis à fonctionner mais ça allait de soi.

Il sentit le souffle chaud de Lily migrer ailleurs, sur une de ses fesses, et sa main vint au même endroit.

James était totalement dans l'expectation.

Lily recommença à l'embrasser. James avait littéralement chaud aux fesses. Il était incapable de comprendre tout ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de sa petite amie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si elle continuait à l'embrasser comme ça, il allait jouir sans même s'être touché... Et le sentiment grandit quand les doigts de Lily vinrent griffer à la jonction de ses cuisses et de ses deux lobes de chair. Elle passa sa langue sur sa peau si franchement que James fut incapable de laisser échapper le sifflement de plaisir qui passa entre ses dents... Puis tout s'arrêta et la frustration fut aussi immense que l'excitation qui faisait trembler tout son corps.

James se retourna pour trouver une Lily à genoux sur le lit, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux auburn partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux verts pétillaient tellement de malice que James aurait pu la faire signer chez les Maraudeurs presque immédiatement.

Son regard lorgna sur le corps de James et il se sentit rougir.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- J'étais curieuse.

\- De quoi ?

Lily passa une jambe au-dessus de lui et s'avança à quatre pattes pour que son visage arrive à hauteur de celui de James, puis elle abaissa ses hanches et son sexe entra en contact avec le sien. James faillit tourner de l'œil en le sentant humide et brûlant.

\- Ce corps…

Tout en disant ça, elle ramena ses mains sur le torse de James et ce dernier ne put que poser les siennes sur ses hanches.

\- Tu sais combien de filles parlent de toi ? De tes muscles, de tes jambes, de tes lèvres... Ce qui revient le plus… Ce sont tes fesses. « Oh, les fesses de Potter, ça doit être du béton » ou encore « je donnerai tout juste pour pouvoir mordre dedans ! ».

James haussa un sourcil.

\- Les filles parlent de mes fesses ?

Lily lui pinça le bras et il éclata de rire.

\- Oui. Alors j'étais curieuse. Je voulais m'assurer que ça valait le coup.

\- Et ? Verdict ?

Lily poussa un soupir et se releva un peu. Elle passa une main entre ses cuisses et James ferma les yeux quand elle entoura son sexe de ses doigts. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il avait l'impression d'être la vierge effarouchée du couple : Lily était tellement entreprenante et lui se laissait porter aux grès de ses envies... Il ne détestait pas ça, bien au contraire, mais des fois… Il aurait aimé être celui qui la prenait dans ses bras. Il avait toujours l'impression que c'était elle qui venait le réconforter.

Le fil de ses pensées s'emmêla dès que son membre fut avalé par le sexe mouillé de Lily.

Finalement, elle pouvait prendre toutes les initiatives du monde. Il se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

\- Lily…

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu, parvint-il à articuler.

Lily bougea, relevant ses cuisses, les baissant de nouveau, aspirant sa queue avec une avidité délicieuse. Ses mains toujours posées sur son torse lui faisaient comme deux plaques chauffantes. James ramena les siennes contre les seins de Lily et, du pouce, joua avec la pointe de ses tétons. D'un regard presque galvanisé, il loucha sur ses grains de beauté qui parsemaient la rondeur de sa poitrine.

Lily bascula la tête en arrière et James se redressa comme il put, juste pour venir lécher un mamelon. Entre ses lèvres, ça avait la douceur du satin. Le gémissement de sa compagne se fit enfin entendre. James décida de prendre ça pour des encouragements. Dans des mouvements désordonnés, il agrippa les fesses de Lily et la fit tomber en arrière. Durant un bref instant, il sortit de son antre et faillit en pleurer de désespoir mais Lily ne laissa pas s'enfuir comme ça : elle écarta les cuisses avec une dévotion alarmante, comme si tout son corps priait intensément pour que James la prenne.

Il le fit. Il releva une de ses jambes, plaçant sa main sur sa cuisse et de l'autre appuya sur son sein. La bouche de Lily était ouverte en un râle muet et James s'enfonça d'un seul coup en elle. Ce qui en résulta fut plus surprenant que tout ce qu'il avait connu : les cuisses de Lily l'emprisonnèrent et il vit son corps être parcouru de tremblements violents.

\- Li…

Sa voix fut étouffée par ses propres dents. James venait de se mordre la lèvre parce que ce qui avait lieu dans le corps de la jeune femme se répercutait sur lui. Elle le serrait, le compressait par vagues. C'était une pince qui le bloquait et le débloquait par à-coup.

\- Touche-moi, James ! Touche-moi là !

Elle dégagea sa main qui était sur son sein et la fit descendre en haut de sa vulve. Le pouce de James toucha son clitoris et il observa la magie du corps féminin. Il savait qu'il aurait pu jouir maintenant : encore un peu et son propre sexe aurait rendu les armes. Il en décida autrement. Il se retira de Lily et elle poussa un cri qui était proche d'une plainte colérique.

James ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre plus que ça : il remplaça sa queue par ses doigts et sa langue se colla au petit bout de chair qui palpitait. Le « Oh ! » que poussa Lily lui indiqua qu'il était sur la bonne voix. Tout en la doigtant le plus profondément, il jouait de sa langue maladroitement certes, mais le cœur y était. Et Lily l'encourageait avec des « ici » et des « comme ça ».

Mais quand elle se mit à prononcer son prénom sans s'arrêter, il sut qu'il avait trouvé le coup de langue et il se força à ne pas faiblir.

Et il y eut de nouveau ses tremblements. Lily se cabra, son bassin se souleva et elle repoussa vivement James pour se rouler sur le coté, ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Lily… Est-ce que ça va ?!

La panique de James monta d'un cran quand elle se mordit la lèvre, toujours secouée de tremblements.

\- Lily, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal !

\- Mal ?!

Elle pouffa.

\- Viens là. James, serre-moi.

James s'exécuta, il l'enlaça et elle passa ses jambes entre les siennes.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ?

Elle enfonça son visage dans son cou et il ferma les yeux quand ses seins se pressèrent contre son torse.

\- Ça, James, c'est l'effet « le cul de Potter ».

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est le meilleur orgasme que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Oh… Oh. Donc… C'était une bonne chose ?

\- Une très bonne chose, oui… Laisse-moi m'en remettre et après, je m'occupe de toi.

James sentit naître un sourire vraiment idiot sur ses lèvres.

\- Si tu continues à m'embrasser les fesses, ça me va.

\- Pervers !

Il se mit à rire et Lily se releva un peu puis elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Timide, bref et doux.

Un baiser le matin...

Le baiser du bonheur.

.

.

.

FIN

**Pour plus de passion Titou Douh a écrit une autre histoire pour ce petit couple. Allez donc le savourer :p**


	5. SallyAnn Parvati - Sexy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- SALLY-ANN (Serdaigle) / PARVATI- Sexy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parvati ouvrit le coffret à bijoux que lui avait offert Sally-Ann avec un vif intérêt et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant ce qu'il contenait.

\- Oh Sajni* ! Tu es folle, c'est de la folie !

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Si j'aime ? Je l'adore ! Mets-le-moi.

Sally-Anne secoua la tête.

\- Je veux bien te le mettre mais j'ai une condition...

Parvati observa d'abord le collier qui gisait dans son magnifique écrin de velours. Le bijou était une parure traditionnelle indienne, sertie de pierres brillantes d'une couleur rougeoyante avec un montant en or. Trois rangées de ce qui semblait être des diamants accompagnaient le tout.

\- C'est un cadeau empoisonné ?

\- Absolument pas : je veux juste que tu le portes avec ce que j'ai choisi.

Parvati laissa un sourire mutin fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, donc c'est pour assouvir tes désirs pervers !

Sally-Ann leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non… Non… Peut-être.

\- Je sens que tu vas être déçue si je dis non et tu sais à quel point je déteste te savoir déçue...

\- Tu as le droit de refuser ! s'indigna Sally Ann.

Mais Parvati ne refusa pas. Et finalement, la requête de sa petite amie n'avait rien de diabolique. C'était juste gênant ou étrange.

Sally-Ann lui avait bien mis le collier mais c'était tout... Elle avait interdit à Parvati de porter un quelconque vêtement autre que la rivière. A la place, Sally-Ann redessina le contour de ses yeux au khôl, relevant la couleur sienne de ses iris, traçant aussi très solennellement un bindi* au milieu de son front.

Mais ça, ce n'était que le début.

La suite offrit des frissons de pure extase à Parvati : Sally-Ann entreprit de dessiner des arabesques au henné sur son corps. Parvati savait que ses origines indiennes avaient toujours passionné celle qu'elle aimait. Mais jamais l'amour de Sally-Ann pour sa culture n'avait atteint un tel niveau.

Quand enfin elle put reprendre possession de son corps, Sally-Ann invoqua un miroir et le présenta devant elle.

Elle était nue, certes, elle s'en doutait. Mais le résultat était surprenant.

\- Sajni…

Sally-Ann la laissa s'observer sous toutes les coutures, de sa longue chevelure noire rassemblée en une natte serrée, en passant par son visage et juste le maquillage qui ornait son regard. Des motifs floraux s'étendaient sur sa peau, du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à sa poitrine, laissant seulement ses mamelon sombres à sa vue. Deux petits tétons noirs, derniers ornements des dessins tracés par sa bien-aimée.

Et les jolies marques ne s'arrêtaient pas là : elles passaient sur son ventre, sur ses fesses, entouraient son pubis et ses poils aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Ses jambes n'étaient plus qu'une toile que les doigts de Sally-Ann avaient décidé de travailler.

Parvati en avait le souffle coupé. Elle avait l'air d'une déesse.

Elle se trouvait terriblement…

\- Sexy, murmura Sally-Ann dans son dos.

Parvati la vit et la sentit poser son menton contre le creux de son épaule.

\- Pardon ? rigola Parvati.

\- Tu es sexy, Paro, tu es belle ! Tu es à tomber, à croquer...

Tout en parlant, Sally-Ann avait passé ses bras autour de son ventre et Parvati inspira en tremblant.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, on dirait bien.

Sa petite amie l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tu vas me laver ?

\- Oui… Mais avant ça, je vais te faire l'amour et lécher chaque parcelle de ta peau pour en brouiller tous les dessins.

\- Quel gâchis...

\- Pas du tout, c'est une encre comestible, rigola Sally-Ann.

\- Je croyais que c'était mon anniversaire ?

\- Mais ça l'est, trésor, et tu vas détester que minuit arrive... Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es parfaite...

Encore une fois, Parvati ne fit même pas l'effort de protester.

.

.

Sajni : « bien-aimée »

Bindi : point au milieu du front représentant le troisième oeil et sensé porter chance.

Parro : diminutif de Parvati

.

.

.

.

**Pour plus de passion Titou Douh a écrit une autre histoire pour ce petit couple. Allez donc le savourer :p**


	6. Fred II Scorpius- Noël

**.**

**.**

**FRED II / SCORPIUS- Noël**

**.**

**.**

Fred était ébloui.

Mais en plus d'être ébloui, il se sentait ridicule.

Ridicule d'avoir accepté de passer le vingt-cinq décembre au manoir Malfoy.

Premièrement parce qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la veille et de la fête organisée au Terrier. Deuxièmement parce que la seule personne qui aurait pu être un soutien, c'est-à-dire Albus Potter, avait dû exceptionnellement repartir pour il ne savait quelle foutue histoire de dragon. Et troisièmement parce qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre ses moyens devant la personne qui l'avait invité.

Invité, du moins, pas officiellement.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé un apprentissage pour devenir Maître des Potions auprès de Draco Malfoy, Fred II Weasley ne s'était jamais vu gratifié d'une quelconque marque de gentillesse qui lui aurait fait croire qu'il pouvait participer à ce genre de soirée.

Cependant, il semblait que fréquenter plus que de raison le fils du fameux Draco Malfoy lui octroyait ce droit.

Fred, qui avait trois ans de plus que Scorpius et Albus, avait au départ considéré ces deux gamins comme des outsiders. Même s'il avait beaucoup d'amour pour son cousin, tout le long de leurs études à Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment fréquentés, se saluant vaguement dans les couloirs.

Certes, il n'était pas le plus normal des gamins lui-même, il avait fait honneur à son père en comptabilisant un nombre impressionnant de farces, parce que Poudlard était un « nid à cobayes », comme aimait le dire son paternel. Mais Scorpius et Albus avaient toujours été dans leur monde. Du moins, c'est ce que Fred avait cru.

Et il avait du avouer que la fameuse phrase« On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture », prononcée par sa chère tante Hermione, avait fini par avoir du sens.

Fred avait commencé à croiser plus que de raison Scorpius Malfoy ; pour commencer, aux réunions de famille, parce que son cousin l'amenait partout avec lui. Puis à l'école supérieure de magie, où ils avaient atterri dans le même club d'étudiant : le club d'origami magique.

Fred avait choisi ce club parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de laisser ses mains ne rien faire et il fallait en permanence qu'il occupe ses doigts. Les occuper à faire quelque chose de beau avait été une bonne solution.

La raison de Scorpius avait été la suivante : Il avait voulu offrir un cadeau à son père, quelque chose fait main, et ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée, puis il y avait pris goût.

C'était l'une des rares activités qu'il ne partageait pas avec Albus.

Ils avaient discuté de temps en temps mais leur relation avait pris un tournant décisif quand Fred avait décidé d'entrer en apprentissage.

Les trois premiers mois, il n'avait pas croisé Scorpius au laboratoire de Draco Malfoy, puis petit à petit, le garçon s'était mis à venir souvent. Fred avait d'abord cru qu'il s'ennuyait et voulait des cours gratuits, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la présence de ce dernier ne faisait pas plaisir à son paternel.

Fred ne savait pas si Scorpius avait finalement décidé de lui tendre une embuscade. Si l'explosion inopinée de son chaudron alors que tout semblait parfait avait été causée par un mauvais dosage qui n'était pas de son fait. Mais il avait eu de sérieux doutes quand le garçon l'avait entraîné à l'étage en prétextant lui trouver des affaires de rechange pour simplement lui dévorer la bouche la seconde d'après.

Alors Fred avait commencé à comprendre que le club d'origami, les visites trop fréquentes au Terrier ou au magasin de son père, ou le fait de hanter son lieu de travail n'était pas si anodin. Oui, il était un peu long à la détente, mais à sa décharge, il avait souvent le nez ailleurs.

Scorpius l'avait embrassé une fois, puis encore, puis souvent après ça. Fred n'était pas un novice en matière de relation amoureuse mais Scorpius était le premier garçon qu'il avait embrassé et ce qu'il ressentait... Enfin, ce qu'il croyait ressentir pour lui, il ne le ressentait pour personne d'autre.

Il avait alors demandé conseil aux couples autour de lui. Que devait-il faire ? Les réponses étaient toutes différentes et en même temps toutes les mêmes :

« Il y a des choses qui m'énervent chez Ted mais ça le rend tellement adorable que je ne sais plus vraiment si je déteste ça », lui avait dit Victoire.

« J'ai envie d'elle tout le temps ! Même quand elle est enrhumée, je dois avoir du sang de chien un peu ! », avait lancé James avec son imbattable sourire de tombeur idiot en parlant de sa petite amie, qu'il quitterait un mois plus tard pour en trouver une autre deux jours après. Un vrai chien.

« L'amour, c'est chimique et tu es doué en potion, alors explique-moi en quoi moi je serais la plus apte à te répondre ? » avait été le commentaire de Rose.

Finalement, sa mère restait celle avec le meilleur conseil :

« Si tu as envie de lui faire plaisir, si tu as envie de l'entendre rire, si dès qu'il prononce ton prénom tu as la sensation que ta journée est illuminée, alors c'est qu'il est sûrement très important. Et que fait-on des personnes importantes ? »

On les garde contre son cœur, avait répondu Fred.

Et Noël était toujours le meilleur moment pour montrer à quelqu'un qu'on avait envie de le garder contre son cœur.

\- Tu rêvasses !

Fred sursauta mais la vision de Scorpius en face de lui le fit redescendre sur terre… Enfin, pas exactement.

Scorpius avait tout de l'image que l'homme se faisait d'un ange : un visage aux traits anguleux et fins, une chevelure d'un blanc éclatant, des yeux dont le bleu tirait bien plus sur le gris qu'autre chose... Et les vêtements qu'il portait ce soir donnaient l'impression qu'il descendait du ciel : une robe blanche ceinturée d'une lanière en corde gris perle, dont les pans avaient été brodés par des fils d'or.

A coté, Fred se sentait… Ridicule.

\- Non, j'admirais.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et Fred en fit de même. L'immense salon du manoir avait vu son plafond devenir aussi similaire que celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard mais en mieux. Des flocons de différentes tailles flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes comme des chandeliers géométriques faits de glace.

L'ambiance était grise et blanche à l'image des hôtes. C'était classique.

Classique et magnifique.

\- Je trouve personnellement que je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour admirer la vue.

Les yeux de Fred revinrent sur Scorpius ; le garçon le fixait en souriant. Son sourire était confiant, Scorpius ne doutait pas de ce qu'il faisait ou de ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Peut-être même qu'il ne demandait conseil à personne.

Scorpius savait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Il y a un buffet, si tu as faim, mais j'ai cru que comprendre que Molly n'avait toujours pas rendu son tablier.

Fred rigola.

\- Tu as très bien compris. Je mangerai plus tard. Au fait, j'ai un cadeau.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, pour toi. Il y a un sapin ou quelque chose comme ça ? Où je pourrais le mettre ?

Le jeune blond le fixa intensément.

\- J'avais oublié, finit-il par dire, que vous fêtiez Noël. Il n'y a pas de sapin. Mon grand-père a encore du mal avec les fêtes moldues, surtout une fête qui est aussi très liée à la religion Catholique.

Fred fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas de sapin, donc. C'est dommage... Où vais-je poser ce cadeau ? le taquina le brun.

Scorpius ne rit pas ; à la place, il semblait très sérieux.

\- Je suis désolé, Fred, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, je n'y ai pas… Désolé.

Fred papillonna des yeux, Scorpius avait vraiment l'air contrarié. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Fred leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier releva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu as un jardin ?

\- J'ai un parc et une serre….

Fred fit mine d'être ennuyé mais lui adressa un autre sourire.

\- Tu me montres ?

Scorpius tourna la tête pour observer le salon, ses invités, probablement le spectacle époustouflant du décor qu'il comptait lui montrer. Enfin, il fit son choix et attrapa le bras de Fred.

Le jardin n'était bien sûr pas la meilleure des idées tant ce dernier était couvert de neige, alors ils firent le chemin vers la serre qui, aux yeux de Fred, était aussi immense que celle de Poudlard.

\- Vous avez tout dans des dimensions impossibles !

\- Si tu savais, lui répondit Scorpius avec un clin d'œil.

Fred se demanda vaguement d'où il tirait son sens de l'humour.

\- Attends ! Scorpius ! Celle-ci !

\- Le poinsettia ?

\- Ce n'est pas un sapin mais une plante de noël.

\- C'est aussi très toxique.

Fred l'ignora et se dirigea vers l'unique pot.

\- On l'appelle surtout l'étoile de Noël... Ça devrait te parler, à toi, les étoiles.

Scorpius s'accroupit à ses cotés en rigolant.

\- Elle était facile, celle-là.

Le brun sourit à son tour avant de sortir sa baguette. Fred n'était pas le meilleur en sortilèges mais il savait improviser et il le fit.

Loin du faste de la soirée Malfoy, loin du gargantuesque festin des Weasley, Fred fabriqua son premier sapin de noël, qui n'était pas un sapin, faisant flotter tout autour des petites boules colorées et lumineuses, entourant la plante de fil d'or et blanc.

Quand il fut satisfait du résultat, il sortit de sa veste une petite boite et se tourna vers Scorpius. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Joyeux noël, Scorpius, fit-il contre sa bouche.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas alors Fred fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sa phrase eut au moins le mérite de secouer Scorpius qui le fixa d'abord, puis ses yeux passèrent du petit sapin au cadeau avant de revenir sur lui.

Ebahis.

\- Tu m'as embrassé…

\- Oui, enfin, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fais mais vu ta tête, j'ai un petit doute.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé… De ton plein gré.

\- Ah bon ?

Fred essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire si Scorpius avait raison et Scorpius avait raison.

\- La première fois, je suis revenu le lendemain et… Tu ne m'as pas repoussé mais tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus non plus et j'ai essayé encore et encore et tu ne m'as… Et j'ai cru…

\- Scorpius ?

Le blond entoura ses jambes de ses bras et toute l'image que Fred s'était faite du garçon confiant s'écroula.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, ce soir. J'ai demandé à Albus de ne pas venir. Je voulais savoir si je comptais un peu à tes yeux.

Fred réalisa la portée de son erreur. Ou plutôt, de son affreux caractère lunatique.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait autant, je te l'aurais dit si ça ne me plaisait pas ! Si tu ne me plaisais pas ! Tu me plais, Scorpius et… Enfin... Je me demande encore ce que tu me trouves.

Le jeune Malfoy pouffa.

\- Tu es incroyable. Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu l'es… Tes petites inventions, tes blagues, le fait que mon père ne dise que du bien de toi... Je te regardais dans le laboratoire et tu étais si concentré. De la même façon que tu l'étais au club. J'étais fasciné par tes doigts.

En disant ça, Scorpius attrapa sa main qui tenait la boite, il la prit et porta ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

\- J'étais fasciné par tes yeux. Ta peau, tes cheveux.

Tout en parlant, Scorpius posa le paquet et allongea doucement Fred sur le sol de la serre. Ce dernier avait du mal à comprendre tout ce que disait Scorpius mais il comprenait une chose : il n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche pour gâcher ce moment.

Scorpius avait posé ses lèvres contre son cou et marmonnait des compliments sur sa tignasse brune et crépue, sur sa peau marron, sur ses tâches de rousseur.

Fred décida que la seule action possible à faire était de gémir. Et il le fit.

Il gémit quand Scorpius passa ses doigts frais sous sa chemise. Il gémit encore quand Scorpius suça la peau de son cou. Il gémit plus fort quand Scorpius déboutonna son pantalon.

Il n'était pas un novice mais il avait toujours été un garçon passif, ce que lui avait reproché la plupart de ses petites amies. Mais Scorpius s'en fichait. Scorpius avait l'air heureux que Fred soulève son bassin pour finir nu. Scorpius avait l'air exalté de voir que ses doigts à lui faisaient aussi des merveilles dans son corps.

Scorpius souriait à chaque fois qu'il gémissait. Scorpius illuminait sa journée en prononçant son prénom.

Il avait envie de garder Scorpius contre son cœur.

\- Fred… Fred… Tu ne parles pas. Dis-moi que tu le veux. Dis-moi que je te fais du bien.

Fred redescendit de son nuage et posa ses yeux sur Scorpius. Il n'était pas inquiet, il voulait juste l'entendre. Sur son beau visage d'ange dansaient les lumières des petites boules de noël.

Fred posa ses mains sur les joues de Scorpius et caressa sa peau.

\- Tu me fais du bien, Scorpius.

C'était suffisant. Suffisant pour tout les deux.

Avec cette même confiance en lui, Scorpius gouverna la nuit et le corps de Fred.

Il n'était peut-être pas le plus démonstratif, peut-être pas le plus intelligent des Weasley, peut-être pas le plus drôle non plus. Mais Scorpius fit taire tous ses doutes.

Il l'aima par terre, indigne d'un Malfoy. Il l'aima en grognant. Il l'aima chaudement.

Fred n'avait pas honte d'écarter ses jambes, il n'avait pas honte de sa main sur son sexe. Ni même honte de sentir celui de Scorpius en lui. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour que Scorpius continue de lui sourire, il était ravi de s'y adonner corps et âme.

Ils finirent nus dans la moiteur de la serre, les membres enlacés et Scorpius décida enfin d'ouvrir son cadeau.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une étoile en papier plié d'une couleur nacrée.

Une étoile de Noël pour illuminer toutes leurs fêtes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Pour plus de passion Titou Douh a écrit une autre histoire pour ce petit couple. Allez donc la savourer :p**


	7. Roxanne Lysander- Rrouge et Or

**.**

**.**

**ROXANNE/LYSANDER Rouge et or**

**.**

**.**

La famille Dragonneau avait toujours eu une histoire particulière avec les dragons.

Il fallait toujours qu'il y ait un lien quelconque avec une créature à écailles. Que ce soit de la plus petite salamandre au plus invisible des nargoles.

Pourtant, Lysander ne s'était trouvé aucun atome crochu avec ces espèces à sang-froid. Même si son nom le mettait dans la catégorie de ceux qui iraient parcourir le monde pour chasser il ne savait quelle espèce, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à apprécier à sa juste valeur ce genre de créature.

C'était ce qu'il avait réussi à croire durant vingt ans de sa vie... Mais toutes ses certitudes s'étaient écroulées quand Roxanne Weasley était entrée dans sa vie.

Là, allongé sur le lit de celle qu'il appelait dragon, il était le sujet d'étude.

\- Depuis quand ?

Ses magnifiques yeux marrons pailletés d'or étaient grand ouverts de stupeur. Autour de son beau visage ovale, sa crinière crépue avait la couleur des feuilles d'érable en automne, variant entre le rouge feu et l'orange.

Lysander se redressa sur ses coudes, essayant d'apercevoir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux : juste au dessus de la jonction de sa hanche droite, sous ses cotes, se dessinait un tatouage.

Roxanne mit sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. La sensation du corps de la jeune fille tremblante et presque hilare contre le sien, nu, lui donna des frissons. Ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle rigole de son tatouage ; ça, il s'y était attendu. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était de sentir son érection se presser contre la cuisse de Roxanne et que celle-ci y prête vaguement attention.

Il avait envie d'elle. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Et ça faisait trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Il fallait juste qu'il donne une réponse. Qu'il explique le tatouage. Mais alors, il devrait expliquer autre chose. Et Lysander se demandait bien si c'était le moment. Enfin, c'était stupide, ça avait été le bon moment dès l'instant où l'aiguille avait commencé à pénétrer sa peau. Il y avait pensé tout le long de cette douce torture.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai un oncle qui travaille dans une réserve de dragons... Tu me prends pour une quiche ?

\- Jamais, répondit-il avec sérieux.

Alors, Roxanne lui donna toute son attention.

\- Pourquoi un Boutefeu chinois ? Tu n'es jamais allé en Chine.

\- Parce qu'ils mangent les humains.

Roxanne retraça le dragon du bout de ses doigts et les frissons se transformèrent en vague de plaisir inassouvi.

\- Sois sérieux.

Lysander se mordit la lèvre.

\- Parce qu'ils sont rouge et or.

Les doigts de Roxanne cessèrent de parcourir sa peau et Lysander n'eut aucun mal à deviner le moment où elle comprit.

\- Tu te moques de moi !

\- Tu ne l'effaceras pas avec de l'eau.

\- Lysander, c'est…

Elle plaqua de nouveau sa main sur sa bouche mais ses yeux pleins de paillettes devinrent humides. Alors, il se dit que c'était le moment de continuer.

\- Tes yeux d'or, tes cheveux rouges. Gryffondor et Weasley. Ton adresse au vol, ton charisme, ta colère. Je ne voyais rien d'autre. Je ne suis jamais allé en Chine mais je sais à quoi ressemble un boutefeu chinois.

\- C'est de la folie ! Tu es complètement fou.

Lysander laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et sourit un peu bêtement. Oui, sûrement était-il fou, mais ça aussi c'était un trait de famille...

Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur les hanches de Roxanne et la jeune fille se pencha vers lui, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Ils étaient face à face, maintenant, mais il avait du mal à cesser de sourire.

\- Tu vas me demander en mariage ?

\- Sûrement après t'avoir fait l'amour toute la journée.

\- Seulement toute la journée ?

Le sourire de Roxanne était éclatant mais il se fana au moment où Lysander se frotta contre elle, entre ses cuisses.

\- Ly… Mmh…

\- Tous les jours, parvint-il à prononcer.

Roxanne s'empala sur son sexe avec une fougue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, ses mains sur son torse et son visage toujours au dessus de lui.

Il mit longtemps à rendre la pareille. Longtemps avant de la pénétrer avec la même force, la même envie bestiale, trop fasciné qu'il était par ça.

Par elle.

Par le rouge.

Par l'or.

Les cris de Roxanne n'étaient pas le rugissement d'un dragon. Sa peau n'était pas écailleuse et son sang n'était pas froid. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses seins et de ses fesses. Et il savait qu'elle ne le dévorerait pas.

Quand bien même Lysander n'avait aucun réel amour pour les lézards, il savait que Roxanne les aimait beaucoup.

Il savait aussi lequel était son favori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Pour plus de passion Titou Douh a écrit une autre histoire pour ce petit couple. Allez donc la savourer :p**


End file.
